1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to certain new and useful improvements in gift or greeting devices and more particularly, to gift or greeting devices having a three dimensional stylized representation of a human heart which are capable of moving in an action to represent the palpatating action of a human heart.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The give and greeting card industry has made very few notable changes for a long period of time. In essence, most greetings, particularly with those designed to create emotional effects, are made with greeting cards containing pre-printed messages thereon. Moreover, the greeting card may be accompanied by a gift which may be personal to the recipient.
In recent years, greeting card manufacturers have attempted to include some small device as for example, a stylized representation of a human heart and which may have a thickness slightly greater than the thickness of the paper forming part of the greeting card. However, essentially all greeting cards have little or no self-powered action to simulate a known effect.
There have been various proposed and commercially available greeting and gift devices which contain a three dimensional representation of a human heart. However, these three dimensional representations of a human heart or for that matter, any other organ, are static in that they generally remain in a box or similar enclosure and are not active in a manner in which the activity conveys a message.
More specifically, there has been no greeting device in the nature of a human heart which presents a connotation of love and which is capable of a dynamic action to further enhance that emotional effect.